Second Chances
by twerri02
Summary: You would think that after a thousand years, I would learn some self-control. Apparently not - well only in relation to her. Maybe this could be my - our second chance. Then again, maybe it's just another chance for history to repeat itself.
1. Titles, Trials and Tears

**Titles, Trials and Tears**

_"If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience."_

_- _George Bernard Shaw

**Klaus POV **

Finally.

I had missed the feeling of being king; I had missed having people bow and show their respect when I walked in the room; I had missed how they diverted their eyes, rightfully scared that I may snap and kill them.

How right they were.

I was happy to find that the guards were still clever enough to not question me the second I arrived. Instead, they gladly opened the gates and flooded to my side, asking whether I requested anything or required help but I politely declined with the mere shake of my head. I was here with my own private matters to attend to, and I knew that a prominent part to why they asked was so they could report back to their 'kings' – if you could call them that.

I wasn't in the mood to start arguing and I felt more comfortable handling this myself. There wasn't anyone I could trust to help me in regards to the curse that only affected me.

I couldn't think of any flaw to my plan or anything that had gone wrong. Also, having Gloria disappear played a part in shortening my temper, which was why I had given Stefan and Rebekah a feeble excuse. They didn't know that I had travelled to Volterra in search for that I decided would more likely be found in Italy. There had to be something on doppelgängers or the curse itself.

Seeing as I had stocked half the library with my own collectible books and scrolls, I was certain that there would be something I had misinterpreted or overlooked. A lot of the possessions that were in this castle were mine but because I didn't have enough space to fit one thousand years' worth of personal belongings, I decided to trust the 'kings' with them.

I would've made my presence known to them but Demetri – another guard, informed me that they were busy with another one of their 'vampire trials'. Not really in the mood to wait, I decided to simply go up the spiral staircase and into the first library.

I had no time or patience to waste.

This proved to be clear when I had spent half an hour in the library and I had found nothing worth documenting. Having been frustrated and disappointed further, I threw one of the books across the room, creating a thud as it fell to the floor.

My fingers instantly reached up to grip my hair and then push it back – a habit that I had apparently inherited from my father, as mother said. To which I replied, 'which one?'

Shaking away the shadowed thoughts of my past, I frantically searched the room and was about to check the next row but was numbed to a halt when I heard a very familiar voice, scream out in a desperate plea. "No-n-no p-p-pl-please don't!"

It was enough to have me drop the book in my hand and rush down the stairs. I ignored the guards' bewildered stares that followed my steps towards the throne room, yet no one dared to stop me or question me.

"Kill me – not him" the voice cried again and I stopped.

The familiarity of the gentled confirmed my suspicions but at the same time, brought back suppressed memories of a lost childhood.

Even the panic that had raised the octave was the same; sending tremors into the threat of a sob that would soon break from her lips and I was instantly reminded of the brown eyes that brimmed with unshed tears.

Just the reminder had me rushing to push open the doors and frantically scanning the large hall. Again, I ignored everyone else as my eyes were now set on the small framed girl that was turned away from me. It was however, enough to see the long mahogany tresses that rolled down her back in waves. This was sufficient to have the word that I never thought I would say again, breathed through my lips. "Marianna?"

She whipped around, making her scent more enticing as the air shifted. I had expected the freesias scent but was pleasantly surprised with the strawberries and peaches fragrance.

Her eyes were still the same.

Wide and filled with secrets. A dark rich chocolate brown although these ones had golden wisps firing them and also seemed more doe-like and innocent. They lacked the flirtatious gleam or glazed with a mischievous guise that hooded them. Rather, they were now a shade brighter and filled with uncertainty.

She was also paler but her skin still enticed me with how soft it seemed and probably would be. It cream tone had me anxious to taste her. I was them flooded with memories of how smooth her skin was when I had hitched up her skirt or discreetly held her hand when no one was looking.

Nonetheless, it was her.

Having the figment of my haunted imagination now manifest before me, strengthened my voice as I repeated, "Marianna".

Her name now stern and affirmed as I took an assured step towards her, only to stop when she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Does she not remember me?

How could she not?

"Excuse me?" she chimed in a trembling voice and it was then that I finally saw.

The rapid thrumming of her heartbeat that echoed through the large halls where only vampires stood; the blood that rushed to her cheeks, making her skin flush in a delicious and enticing manner; the sharp gasped breaths that quivering through her full pink parted lips.

Could it be?

I gulped down, forcing away the conflicting emotions that were returning, I finally spoke again, "What is going on here?" I demanded, my question aimed at Aro but my eyes were still trained on the living memory before me.

"The young Edward revealed himself to the human girl"

It was then that my eyes flickered up to the insignificant little boy standing next to her. I then noticed the protective arm he had wrapped around her, foolishly thinking that was enough to stake his claim. "What's your verdict?" I asked lowly, still staring at the wide-eyed girl while possibilities now formed in my thoughts.

"Kill her?" Caius suggested in his usual lazy and unperturbed tone.

"NO!" the boy screamed, his grip tightening around M- the girl and this made her wince which made me curl my hand into a fist.

Still, trying to remain calm and composed, I straightened up from my bowed posture and slowly tore my eyes away from her so I could address Aro. "I could make her to forget" I offered but only because I knew it would benefit my own ideas. Aro probably knew this and this was why he nervously smiled when replying, "Our gifts don't seem to work on the girl so I doubt-" his explanation was silenced with the glare that I sent him.

I then pivoted back to the girl and stalked towards her, angry that she was frightened by my presence; angry that everything I had paused back was slowly unravelling when our gazes remained locked; angry because I already knew my decision and knew the consequences of it but still didn't care.

She was the answer to all of my problems and seeing as she was only being guarded by Cold Ones, I could easily take her. None of them would be crazy enough to fight against my word – including the silly little boy pulling her.

When he tried to back her up with him, I whipped out and took her hand in mine – gently.

Her fragile wrist, nimble between my fingers that I sadistically smiled at how easy it would be. Though, I knew I would never do anything to harm her, especially when she looked up at me with an inquisitive stare instead of fearful eyes. "What are you going to do?" she murmured all too calmly, not knowing she was facing the true Grim Reaper himself.

I don't answer her but instead stared into her eyes, ready to begin erasing her thoughts but was interrupted by Aro's insane chattering, "Edward reads minds but he can't read hers. I can't see her thoughts either"

"What about Jane?" I played along to amuse them and keep them in the dark, over what I already knew.

"Her gifts do not work on her" he marvelled, clearly excited at the possibility of a new addition to his collection. Though, this wonder was one-sided as a feral growl resounded from across the room.

Jane.

She was vile and despicable in her useless attempts to seduce me into asking her to join me. Nonetheless, I did appreciate her gifts. They were the only things that made me envy their kind but apart from that, I hated them. Now, I hated them further knowing that Mar- the girl had been within inches of them – even dated one.

I grimaced at the thought but then focused at the matters at hand. "Look at me Ma-" I paused and then quickly corrected my blunder. "Girl"

"Bella" she whispered to reprimand me.

I smirked at her brazen attitude - brave even and only emphasised her naïve innocence. She did not know the danger that she was in but then again, she had been dancing with vampires. Danger was probably a second nature to her now.

Before I could hold the girl, I paused at Aros' words. "Edward, you do realise that if he succeeds, you will have to leave the girl"

"As long as she goes free" he quaked a dry sob and I rolled my eyes.

Not able to help it anymore, my fingers brushed through her thick locks and when the softness grazed at my skin, I delved my fingers deeper into them, pulling her closer and making her gasp. I then slipped my palm to the heated nape of her neck and tilted her head up. Our eyes met once again and I ignored the hum in the atmosphere by concentrating on the task. "You're going to forget about vampires" I began confidently. "You will leave here and continue with your normal HUMAN life. Vampires do not exist for you" I finalised.

She released a shaky breath and I waited patiently, watching as she blinked profusely. It seemed like it had worked but then she parted her lips and then frowned as she looked down and then back up to ask, "Why?"

She was only more confused with the several gasps that filled the air and how Aro had sighed, "Amazing"

I was the only one that was not surprised because her resilience only confirmed everything that I had already guessed. It only made me want her more.

Aro's steps approached from behind me and I reluctantly released the girl as I heard him, "See how she is already gifted. A human that possesses great potential. This is why I thought it would benefit us to keep her here and make her a guard. Of course I would have to turn-"

"No", I growled and help up a finger to stop him.

Everyone people in the room shouted, "No?" .

However, some voices in disbelief; some in anger; some enquiring and one filled with hope.

I turned back to the girl and saw the gleaming hope, buried under her trepidation and confusion. This only grew more prominent when I made my way back to her and lowly exclaimed, "The girl is mine"

I no longer needed to use the library or look through anymore books.

"What?"

Again, this was the shared thought that was voiced by everyone in the room. Several voices in anger, few disbelieving and one simply scared.

"She comes with me" I repeated, hating that I had to.

"Bu-"

I spun back around and glared at Aro, wondering how he had the audacity to question me. My angered movements had him stepping back and his brothers straightening up on their seats but still in the right state of mind to remain seated.

"I said, the girl is mine" this time, I repeated the words in a slower voice.

"No!"

This time, the refusal came from behind me and I sighed tiredly when turning to look at the young Cold one. He was young – too young and too easy to kill.

"I have a thousand years on you boy"

"You won't take her" he persisted but with a slight stammer when hesitantly moving to stand in front of the girl.

I also took a step but so I could close in on him. "And you're going to stop me?" I laughed, happy to be able to after the last few days. When he didn't back down, I chuckled under my breath but grew serious when looking at him again. My fangs now bared and my pupils dilated. It was time for him to see a real vampire. "Try and stop me and I will make sure you, your little clan and everyone in this room will pay for your idiocy" I vowed and then leaned in a little so I could add, "That is not a threat, that is a promise"

He was about to step down.

I could tell.

Sadly, I didn't get to have the satisfaction because the girl had stepped in between us and was now pushing the boy back away from me. "I will go with you" she murmured and I felt my fangs retract with her compliance. "Just…leave all of them alone and I will go with you" she promised.

"Well played love" I congratulated with a smile.

"Bella". Both the boy and another small female Cold One I now noticed, protested.

I looked back at the girl and was undoubtedly impressed by her courage, especially after witnessing the true primal form of a real creature of the night. Instead of having other bargain her life, she had chosen to yield and I had also noticed how she emphasised for me to leave 'all' of them alone. Not just her…boyfriend but everyone in the room.

Different to Marianna but I liked that.

Ignoring the stray thought, I reached around to grab the girl but paused, giving the boy one more chance to fight for the girl he 'supposedly' loved but he didn't.

Rather, it was the girl who broke for me and rushed back to the boy. She stopped a foot apart from him and simply stared, a stray tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to gaze up at him, her breaths heaved as the seconds passed. "You hurt me" she unexpectedly said and now captured all of our attentions. "You left and you hurt me" she whispered coldly. The venomous tone making the boy flinch. "I only came to save you because I didn't want you feeling guilty"

It was now the boy's turn to speak. He stopped forwards and took hold of her hand, placing it on his chest. "Everything I said was lie" he croaked, close to tears. Again. "If you're going to believe something – believe that I love you. Always have and always will"

It was all very sickening.

"Well it's a little too late isn't it?" she pulled away from him in somewhat disgust.

I felt proud of her at that moment.

"You said it would be like you never existed…" she stared out the window with a faraway look but then starred back at him. "…for a few days, it was" her voice growing firm.

I was getting tired of this but I couldn't find it in me to tear her away from her last few moments with those she claimed to love.

"I love you Bella" he pleaded and was able to read her beginning protest so he silenced her with a kiss. His hands frantically holding her to him as he tried to beg for her forgiveness through the kiss.

Again…very sickening.

She whimpered out a muffled plea and began to fight him off. She pushed him away with an angry growl, tears now helplessly falling and I felt uncomfortable.

Never could deal with a crying girl.

Finally, she jutted out her chin, walked away from him and stumbled towards the short cold one. "Dont keep Charlie waiting too long. Tell him something - anything but don't wtoo loo long" she pleaded.

The girl nodded and this appeased the human. However, when the cold one made a move to hug her, the human girl stepped away from her and shook her head. The tears still in her eyes as she sauntered back to my side. Her eyes now cast downwards as she fell deep in thought so I grabbed her arm once again. I then, looked at the sea of faces in the room, I stopped at the boy, the corner of my lips tugging up into a cruel smirk. "The. Girl. Is. Mine" I recalled and found that I liked how that sounded.

It seemed that I was the only one because the human girl had ripped her arm away from me. The movement caught my attention and I snapped my eyes down to her, only to find her features now hardened and frustrated creases form on her forehead. "I am not a possession - I am not anybody's" she barked at me fiercely and then leaned in closer so that she could whisper for my ears only. "I am most certainly not yours" she finalised and then began to walk towards the exit, somehow trusting that I would follow.

She had fire...

Just like Marianna.

**A/N: Yes I know – I am a crazed and obsessive fanfictioner. I started dabbling and just hand to share this with you. Was I right to?**

**Have a good week But you may hear from him sooner. :D**


	2. Fears, Fights and Fries

**Fears, Fights And Fries**

**A/N: Beyond amazing to read the responses to this story and I am very grateful for that. Here's another one as a thank you. **

She had not cried.

She had not said anything.

She simply stared.

Sometimes out the window or sometimes down at the phone that she held in a tight death grip.

Probably waiting for the young boy to call.

Foolish girl.

What difference would it make if he did? He wouldn't dare go up against me and if he did, well it just made me want to escape with Isabella even more now. She would help me bring down the one person that she loved without knowing it.

At first I was content with her silence but now I grew irritated.

"He will not call" I stated, deliberating over whether I should reach over and take the phone, crush it in my hand before her eyes just so that the unnecessary hope in her eyes would die out. "Your little boyfriend - he will not call"

Her lips stretched into a taut grim line and then she pursed them, almost like she wanted to say something. I wanted her to sink continued to stare at her, patiently waiting.

Words did not come.

She slumped back on the chair and stared out the window, this time, her phone slipped back in her pocket.

I wanted to look at away but my sadistic part watched as a stray tear rolled down her flushed cheeks. Before another fell, she quickly reached up to wipe them away.

Urgh, humans and their emotions.

I sighed and looked back to the road, staring at the road that stretched ahead but a large sign caught my eye, distracting me from my original decision to keep driving towards the airport. "How about we stop for lunch, love?" I offered.

"I'm not hungry" her voice cracked and hoarse and her dulled gaze still cast out wards.

"Silly girl" I laughed and took the sharp turn towards the gas station with a McDonalds next to it. "It's not all about you, you know?" I commented eyeing her and hoping for a smile or something but she didn't even turn to look at me.

It was when I stopped the car that something dawned onto her and she spun around in her seat. "You eat?"

"I eat" I confirmed and stepped out of the car.

I thought about leaving her in the car but decided not to. This would work more smoothly if she gave me her loyalty out of trust instead of me constantly threatening her or her family.

Walking around to her door, I opened it. "Up you get"

Thankfully she understood I was not one to argue with because she stepped outside, pulling the jacket tightly around her small trembling form, regardless of the fact that it was 30 degrees.

I didn't question her.

Just gripped her arm and pulled her towards the restaurant.

I did not want to eat McDonalds. Well I have never actually eaten McDonalds - never saw the appeal but right now I needed to appease the cravings, especially with the fact that I would be in the small confinement of my car with her alluring and intoxicating scent.

She would be no good to me dead.

We found an empty booth so I gestured for her to seat. Once she was sat down, I pointed towards the cashier. "Any preferences?"

"I told you, I'm not hungry" she replied, stubbornly and childishly, she pouted and crossed her arms.

I braced my hands on the table and stared down at her. "Don't move" I ordered and she rolled her eyes at me. This time I growled under my breath, angry at her lack of respect.

Fighting against my instincts to have her blood decorate the menus, I walked to the cashier and helplessly scanned at the menu above.

"What's good here?"

Before the young teenager could answer, another voice chimed in. "He'll have the Big Mac meal and a large strawberry milkshake and an apple pie" she ordered for me.

The boy blinked at her for a second before stumbling to work once I threw some money at him.

I crossed my arms and turned to her. "I told you not to move"

She rolled her eyes and then settled into the all too familiar glare. "You're welcome" she growled.

When she walked away, I turned back to the cashier and was impressed by the speed it took as a tray of food was presented to me.

I accepted it and the napkins and ketchup he added before walking back to the booth, which was now accompanied by a grumpy Isabella. The phone had found its way back into her hands.

With another tired sigh, I fell back on the seat opposite her and took a bite out of what I could only assume was the Big Mac. My eyes involuntary snapped shut when I chewed the beef but was surprised by the taste - I could actually tolerate it.

I then opened my eyes to see an amused and confused Isabella.

"This is not as bad as I thought" I tried to make conversation.

She dropped the smile and then reached over, treating my like a child when using the burger's packaging to pour my fries onto it. She then ripped off the paper from the straw and stuck it in my milkshake.

I was taken aback by her actions but also left more perplexed about her nonsensical manner.

When I focused back in her, I caught her nibbling on some of the fries with her mind obviously falling deep in thought. "I thought you weren't hungry?" I challenged.

She jutted out her jaw but didn't stop eating as she retorted, "It's the least you could do"

We continued to eat in silence. Sometimes I would catch her staring at me and when I expected her to look away, she didn't. It was as if she was trying to solve me like I to her. Her wide inquisitive gaze searching deep within me that it made me uncomfortable.

Just as I opened my mouth to snap at her to stop, she dropped her eyes to the phone in her hands and switched on the screen but switched it off again only seconds later.

Which reminds me...

Ignore her inquisitive eyes as I pull out my own phone and dial the number. It wasn't long before he answered and instead of wasting our breaths with pleasantries, I jumped to the real matter at hand. "Dean, be a nice boy and tell the pilot to wait"

'Sure thing' he replied with a wavering tone and I was glad that I at least had power and control over some people. 'How long do you want him to wait?' he inquired.

"Maybe an hour" I drank but then paused when I was reminded that it was strawberry...exactly what I could smell from Isabella.

Strawberries.

'Did you find what you were looking for?' my minion questioned, pulling me away from the dangerous territory I had entered, to which I was thankful - not that I would tell him that.

"No, I found something better" I grinned when my eyes were met with her conflicted brown eyes that widened with my excitement.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and then dropped her hands to the table. A pensive look furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced outside towards my parked car. Suddenly, whipped her head back to me and spoke again. "Where are we going?"

"Well I see no harm in telling you" I breathed and pushed the tray towards her and linked my fingers together on top of the table. She paid not attention to the food as she sat up straighter to meet my gaze as I told her, "We're going to Chicago"

A small crease pinched between her eyebrows as she looked down at the milkshake. "Why?" her broken whisper reminded me of Mariana and the first time I had seen her cry.

I had spent enough time around humans and their emotions to tell that the young girl was troubled.

Not that I could blame her but why should I care?

"All will be revealed very soon"

She peeked up at me from under her eyelashes with such innocence that I actually felt something spark within as she sadly whispered, "Will I come back?"

"No" I diverted my attention to the window. "I don't think that will be possible" my tone was sharp and curt.

After a brief silence, she perked up again. "Can I make a call?"

I thought back to the throne room where she had screamed at the boy, even pushed him away. Her behaviour though strange did suggest that she had really fallen for the boy and that didn't seem to sit right sit me. "It seemed like you said everything you needed to"

"Not Edward" she shook her head adamantly.

Now, I was even more puzzled which seemed to be an occurrence with her around. "Who?"

"My dad"

Well I wasn't a complete monster...

Though, she would need guidelines so I replied, "Five minutes and...you do it here"

She nodded and I smirked at the gleam that finally brightened her once clouded eyes. Even her features seemed to light up with the permission that I granted her.

Isabella wasted no time in dialling the memorised number and placing the phone to her ear.

It wasn't even two rings before the phone was answered by a gruff and urgent voice. 'BELLA!'

She winched at the shout and lowered her voice even more, huddling further into the jacket. "Hi, d-dad?" sweet relief filled laced her stuttered breath.

'Oh thank God Bella! Thank God you're alive! Do you know how worried I've been? I had the whole town searching for you! Then jake tells me that you've gone to Italy? Why the hell are you in Italy?'

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm her obviously concerned father. "Dad, I just want you to know that I'm safe and I'm okay"

The incessant father wouldn't give up and I smiled finally knowing who had cursed Isabella with the stubbornness trait. 'Bella? What is going on? It sound like you're saying goodbye-'

For once, I decided to be silent and let her have what was probably the last time she would hear his voice.

I would have to confiscate her phone because I needed her to be focused.

"I'm okay where I am" she insisted but her voice broke with a sob which she muffled behind her hand.

"Where are you? Bella! You have to come home now? Or I will come and get you" he threatened.

Isabella shot up from her slumped position and worriedly flickered towards me. "No!" She screamed over the line, earning a few stares. "I just need sometime away from Forks - sometime to think" she amended her vagueness.

'Are you with that Cullen kid?' the father growled and I found myself pleased with his disapproving tone. 'Are your unending away with him? Eloping?'

She blushed furiously and tried to cowered say from me when turning to hiss. "No dad, I'm not with Edward. He left me remember" she added venomously and I finally understood the situation.

'Then why are you in Italy?'

"I just needed t get away" she replied. Now frustrated, Isabella ran her fingers through her hair, thus reminding me of why I was sat across from her, why we had stopped at this restaurant, and why we needed to hurry.

I tapped at my watch, reminding her of our agreement.

She nodded in understanding and began to finalise their conversation. "Listen dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay and you don't need to worry about me"

'How can you ask me not to worry?' he argued and for a split second I marvelled at the love he carried for the girl. That was one thing that I both despised and admired from humans. When they love, they love with their all because they know that their lives are short. However, this then makes them weak and vulnerable - easy to eradicate and all you had to do was target their hearts.

"I love you dad" she whispered as if the simple sentence itself caused her pain.

'Bella!? No! This conversation is no-'

She cut him off.

I watched in fascination and something else that I could not decipher. I watched as she bowed her head to the table and remained like that for what seemed like endless minutes.

She just sat...stared...breathing heavily...

Suddenly, she threw her head up and looked into my eyes. I frowned at the hollow lifeless shadows that encased the once gleaming brown orbs. Her pale but flushed complexion now seemed ashen. Her bottom lip quivered but she trapped it between her teeth but the stopped so she could simply tell me. "I would like to leave now"

I complied.

**A/N: What is better - Niklaus' good side or his bad side? **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and happy summer!**


	3. Prejudices, Ploys and Pancakes

**Prejudices, Ploys and Pancakes**

**BPOV**

When I finally woke up, I dwelled in the serenity and comfort brought by the plump cushions and the warm covers of the very large bed. It was when I rolled over and opened my eyes to look at the beige and white bedding, that the fear sunk in. I was instantly reminded of the nightmare that I had tried to will away when drifting off to sleep.

Shooting up from the bed, I frantically looked around the strange and unfamiliar room. Like the bed, the theme of the grandeur bedroom was cream and beige. There was a large flat screen TV on top of a maple stand, situated at the end of the bed. On the side, there was a small glass table with two chairs.

All of it was unfamiliar.

Jumping off the bed, I stumbled a little, losing my balance and falling back onto wall. My fingers trembled when running through my messy locks while my eyes flickered around the room.

A gasp left me when I caught sight of the large glass walls on the left side, giving me a spectacular view of the sunset. The horizon of the city line still shadowed while the the sky swirled with a deep oranges lightening to a bright yellow and stained pinks and purples.

The large gateway arch reminded me of a picture in a brochure and I realised where I was.

St. Louis.

What happened to Chicago?

I frowned and looked around for anything that would bring me a calming sense of familiarity. All I could find was my phone which was set on the bedside table and my leather jacket which was draped over the futon.

This alerted me to look down at my attire, sighing in relief when I found that I was still in yesterday's attire. The only other thing missing were my shoes.

I'd probably fallen asleep on the ride after the flight, which meant that my kidnapper had carried me here. Thankfully, he had the intelligence to leave me in my own clothes. If he had even dared t-

All thoughts were disrupted when I heard the all too familiar voice now distorted with a newfound volume. "How can you be so sure?" he screamed, making me jump and clutch at my rapid heartbeat.

The gentled tones now raging with a burning anger, yet I could not help but step closer to the door. My fingers tentatively curling around the door knob before pulling it very slowly.

"He is supposed to be loyal to me!" I heard him shout again.

Willing myself to calm down, I inched my way out of the room and padded out to the golden railing. I looked over the edge, down to where my kidnapper was now pacing. Occasionally, his fingers would reach up, grip his locks before releasing. His other hand gripped the phone tightly that his knuckled whitened. "Do not let him out of your sight!" he ordered and rested one hand onto the wall. "Keep him close to you sister" he sighed with a surprising kindness edging its way into his fatigued whisper.

Once the phone call ended, I finally noticed the sharp pain jolting up my palms. They had reddened due to how tightly I had been grasping the banister.

"Isabella..."

I gasped at the sound and my gaze flickered down to the conflicted, burning man below.

Shaking away whatever I had felt before, I straightened up and pretended to have been making my way down the stairs. Each step made my breath quicken and tremors rack my body as the apprehension rose.

"Did you sleep well?" he seemed to force himself when asking this. He was obviously still trying to placate me and make me compliance with whatever he had planned for me. Each move he made was obviously calculated, determined and with an underlying intention.

When I made no reply, he stretched out his hand for me. "Breakfast?" he offered but though gritted teeth.

I ignored the hand he gave because I was perfectly capable of walking down a few steps without hurting myself.

Thankfully this was proven to being true.

He curled his hand into a fist, allowing it to drop to his side before gesturing towards the large white double doors.

I stepped down from the last step and winced at the cold marble tiles against my bare feet. I then made my way towards what I presumed was going to be the dining area of the kitchen.

Before I could find out for myself, he blurred before me and pushed the doors for me. Holding out his arm as he gestured for me to enter. "Ladies first" he hitched an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

Casting him a bored glance, I entered but paused as I gawked at the marvel of the room.

It was the kitchen...but a master kitchen.

Not to sound all Betty Crocker, but it was my dream kitchen.

White cupboards and cabinets finished with maple wooden tops, all finished with a laminated beech flooring. On the middle was a large island with five stools. All the electricals were silver and black and I just itched to use the oven.

I hadn't baked in a while...

To make it all more amazing, on the left, the kitchen led out to a large balcony that were set apart with the white French windows.

I watched dumbly as he went befriend me and opened the doors, urging me to move forwards.

Somehow, I complied.

"Eat" he instructed and my eyes widened further.

There on the table were several breakfast dishes - croissant, toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, diced fruits; strawberries, watermelon, raspberries, blueberries. Next to the food was a carton of orange juice, apple juice and a pot of coffee.

"Are you sure there's enough?" I quirked an eyebrow, watching as he pulled a chair out for me.

His acting was so good that I almost believed him.

"Eat" he repeated but I remained where I was. My back now pressed into the wall as I nervously gnawed on my lip. "Aw come on love" he rolled his eyes and reached for me. "Fine" he retorted when I made no move to approach him. "It does not affect me whether you eat or not" he replied and stood up, running his fingers through his hair and then walking back into the kitchen.

Why did I feel guilty?

I had nothing to feel guilty about.

The sweet aroma called to me and I couldn't fight it anymore.

I think I just moaned at the taste of the cinnamon waffles.

Before I knew it, my ass was planted onto the chair and I was filling my plate with everything on offer.

I should've known that he would be watching me.

His head peeked from the doorway as a slow victorious smile broke through. Then, without another word, he slipped into the chair opposite mine and filled his own plate.

The smirk still in place.

"Why are we in St. Louis?" I attempted at side tracking him.

Another smile, though this time it was accompanied with a flitting surprise giving an unnatural warmth to his blue eye. "Did not expect you to know that we were in St. Louis" he explained.

"Because I'm a mere mortal?" I jeered.

He shook his head with a low chuckle. "No" he replied and finally lifted his head. The warmth now gone as his stoned features were now set and his pebbled gaze was fixed.

"Eat"

Somehow I complied.

**-XxxxxxxX-**

After breakfast, my kidnapper refused to let me wash the dishes. Apparently there was a maid who would tend to them so I simply refreshed, making good use of the large en suite bathroom.

Then, I changed the clothing I had because I refused to accept any of the designer clothing he had ordered for me.

He seemed to control me like he owned me.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction if thinking he could do with me like he pleased.

Hopefully he would be able to sense this with the determination that I aired when trailing back down the steps and entering the dining room once again.

All he did was frown at my sight and then turn back to the text that he was currently sending.

Seeing his phone, reminded of me of his previous words. "You have a sister?" I frowned at the thought, surprised to having heard any inclination to a piece of the vampire's humanity.

"Yes" he nodded but his gaze was still diverted.

I stepped closer towards him and braved myself so I could continue. "From the same maker?" I guessed and calmly took a seat one oftje plush sofas.

"And mother" he answered, leaving me stunned for a few moments.

"I didnt think that was possible" I gasped, still shocked with his revelation. "You said that you were over a thousand years old" I recalled.

He nodded and looked up to meet my eyes with his grave ones. "And it was true" he confirmed and then exhaled. "My family began the entire vampire race"

Again, I was left speechless and thrown off track.

Just when I thought I was getting my head wrapped around one thing - he blew me away again.

My eyes knit together and my forehead creased with all the different questions racking my thoughts. "Even the Cold Ones?"

"I do not know what they've told you but the Cold Ones do not deserve to be titled as vampires" he grumbled and the stormy glare reminded me of what he was. "A farce disgrace" he spat out with great disgust but somehow, I wanted to laugh at his ridiculousness. "Something amuses you?" he caught onto my small smile that. Failed to hide.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" I shook my head.

"Hmmm..." he murmured but shook it off. Rather than question me, he pushed up from the sofa and began to pace for a while. "A car will be picking up in a few minutes"

I stood up with him, suddenly alert. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to talk about your expectations" he replied nonchalantly , ignoring my glare at the word 'expectations'. He had also chosen to ignore the loud thrumming of my fearful heart. "Then you shall be meeting a very good friend of mine"

The slow smirk he now adorned made me fear for my life.

God, I really hated vampires.

**A/N: A glimpse into Bella's mind. What did you think?**

**Who is the friend? Also, what was Klaus angry when he was the on the phone?**

**Want more? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
